Total Strangers
by Tianredis
Summary: Hiccup has a fleeing frost spirit staying at his house. "Well, it's not like my dad can see you anyways, so it'll be fine." Slash, male romantically involved with another male. Jack/Hiccup. Rating might change.
1. What is going on?

_A/N:_

_Attention! I'm done proof-reading, and I've added a little more, here and there. Chapter four will be up soon. c:_

_Okay, so first of all, this is like... eh, a future version. It's like nowadays, but with dragons. So, of course Hiccup knows Santa Claus, and he goes to school. So it's kind of Jacks universe merged together with Hiccups. I don't really know if I can call that an AU. Oh, and Hiccup's not really religious. _

_Soooo, this is my first attempt at a fanfiction, so i would really like some reviews about how i can improve my writing._

_Disclaimer:_

_The characters are not mine, I'm only borrowing them for my lovely imagination. I only own the plot._

_-Tianredis, Time And Relative Dimension In Space!_

Ch. 1: What is going on?

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my room?"

Hiccup had been out on a flight with Toothless, on this cold December night, and had just walked into his room when he had noticed the weird looking guy standing in his room, looking at his things. He had a snow-white mop of hair, and pale beautiful skin, with thin lips. His eyes were a beautiful ocean blue. He wore a blue hoodie and brown trousers, ripped at the bottom. And he had nothing on his feet. Of course, Hiccup was used to the cold, but no one dared to go barefoot in this freezing cold. Especially not in winter! He had a weird looking staff, which he was leaning up against. There was this 'icy' feeling to him, but Hiccup couldn't help but feel something else too. Trust?

Anyway, the boy probably didn't hear him the first time, so Hiccup repeated his question. "Who are you, and what are you doing in my room?" The boy looked up with a confused look. "Excuse me?" Hiccup could feel the irritation begin to appear. "What is your problem?" Hiccup asked, loosely crossing his arms, and leaning over on his good leg. "You can see me?" the newcomer almost whispered, probably more to himself than to Hiccup. "Why wouldn't i be able to see you?" Hiccup asked, the irritation now clear in his voice. "Ehh... I don't know... Doesn't matter." The white haired teen replied, confusion still clear in his face.

"What are you doing in my room?" Hiccup asked again, knitting his brows. "Ehhhh..." Just how confused could this guy be? It was clear that he was, in fact, very confused right now. He began playing with his weird looking staff, avoiding Hiccups eyes. "I were just... Looking," he began explaining. "Looking at what?" Hiccup questioned. This was weird. Really weird. "Your stuff. You're a great artist." the guy said, suddenly changing expression into a smirk. Hiccup raised one eyebrow and looked sceptically at the newcomer. "Who are you? You're not a thief are you? I've never seen you here before." ... "No, I'm not a thief." the guy chuckled and leaned over on his staff. "My name's Jack. Sorry for being... Rude." The guy, Jack, said and raised a hand towards Hiccup. "Well, yeah, it's not everyday you some home and find some weird guy in your room." Hiccup said, taking the hand and shaking it. Cold. This g- Jacks hand were REALLY cold.

"Woah," Hiccup said, quickly retreating his hand. "You're cold." Hiccup looked at Jack with curiosity. Yeah, Jack was really weird. "Oh... Eh..." Jack started but quickly changed topic. "What's your name?" He put his hand down in his pocket, still leaning against his staff. "Hiccup." Hiccup stated shortly.

An awkward silence grew between the two of them. "So..." Jack started. "Would you mind if i stayed here for some time?" what kind of question was that? Hiccup looked confused. "You're kinda freaking me out." Hiccup said. "Sorry." Jack said and smiled. "Is that a no?" he then questioned. "Well, it's, in fact, weird having some stranger in your house. And this isn't just my house. It's my dads too." Hiccup stated and looked at Jack. "Okay, yeah, i understand." Jack chuckled. "But we could get to know each other," Jack then implied. "We could." Hiccup answered him, though still looking a bit sceptical. They had been standing the same places the entire time, Jack being the only one moving by playing with his staff. "Is that a yes?" Jack smirked. "I guess so." Hiccup shrugged. "You know, this is really weird. I've only just met you, and yet here I am, agreeing to let you stay at my house. I don't even know if you're planning on stealing something." Hiccup said, more to himself than Jack.

But Hiccup felt like he could trust this Jack guy. He didn't know why, he just felt like he could. Jack just chuckled swinging his staff over his shoulders.

"So... Why are you so cold?" Hiccup asked. Jack winced, probably not knowing how to answer that question. "And just why did you ask me if I 'could see you'?" Hiccup glanced over Jack. "And why aren't you wearing any shoes? Isn't it cold?" Jack looked over at Hiccup, and frowned. "Do i really need to answer those questions?" He asked, Hiccup shrugging at him. "If you're going to stay here, yes. And that too. Why do you even need to stay here?" Jack looked at Hiccup and shrugged. He might as well tell Hiccup. "I'm a spirit." Hiccup just stared at Jack like he had just said something really ridiculous - which he actually had. "Oh, Yeah, right. I totally believe you." Hiccup said, the sarcasm clear in his voice. There were no such things as 'spirits'. "I'm not joking." Jack said, looking at Hiccup with a deeply serious face, while floating a few centimetres over the ground, to prove this fact. Hiccup looked at Jack. No way. "No way." Hiccup whispered. "How come i can see you, then? People can't normally see spirits, can they?" Asked Hiccup, looking baffled at Jack. "I have no idea why you can see me, though I've met others who were able to see me. Because they believed in me." Jack simply replied. It didn't really make sense to Hiccup, but he decided to leave it at that.

"Why do you need to stay here?" Hiccup questioned. "I'm being chased." Hiccup sat down on his bed, and looked up at Jack. "Who's chasing you?" Jack sat down next to Hiccup. "Santa Claus." Hiccup burst out laughing. "What?!" He wiped some tears away from his eyes. "Why would Santa Claus be chasing you?" Jack stared unamused at Hiccup. "Wait, is Santa Claus even real?" Hiccup asked now staring at Jack. "Santa's real. And Russian." Jack smirked. "Anyway, he wants my help with the presents. He's never asked me to help before, and i have no idea why he would do it now. He has so many helpers, already." Jack said while pouting a little. "Santa's real." Hiccup said. "Wow." He looked out of his window into the darkness outside. It had been around sunset when he and toothless had arrived home. Being with Jack wasn't really all that bad. It was actually kind of fun.

Hiccup decided that he might as well get some help from Jack while he stayed here. "Hey Jack?" Hiccup looked over at Jack. "Hm?" Jack answered while looking out of Hiccups window, too. "Can I ask you a favour?" Jack smirked at Hiccup. "Go ahead." Hiccup began blushing. "Well, are you good at getting girls?" The brunet asked looking down to the ground. "I would say I'm quite the charmer." the spirit answered. "Why?" He had a grin on. "Well... There's this girl... Astrid." Hiccup could feel his cheeks reddening more. "Yeah, I'll give you the advice." Jack chuckled. "Oh yeah, one last thing." Hiccup said, as he straightened up. "Do spirits sleep?" Jack Chuckled "We don't need sleep, so don't worry about that. Thanks Hiccup. You're pretty amazing." Hiccup blushed, it was on rare occasion that people called him amazing. "What are you talking about?" Jack stood and leaned against his staff. "You let a total stranger stay at your house." ... "Well, it's not like my dad can see you anyway, so it'll be fine." Hiccup smirked at the teen spirit in front of him.


	2. Do we know each other?

_A/N_

_Okay, sooo... Don't worry, the loving will come... it just needs to... unfold itself. Yes, yes._

_This is chapter two of Total Strangers! Uh, i'm so proud of myself. I don't know if the characters are OOC, i really try to make them as 'them' as possible, but it's actually pretty hard, y'know._

_Oh, and, they don't really use their dragons to travel to school n' stuff like that. They train with them, and travel long distances with them. Not everybody on earth owns dragons. Mostly just Hiccups 'city'._

_Anyways! Please review. That would make me totally happy!_

_Disclaimer:_

_The characters are not mine, I'm only borrowing them for my lovely imagination. I only own the plot._

_-Tianredis, Time And Relative Dimension In Space!_

Ch. 2: Do we know each other?

Hiccup awoke the next morning by the sound of his alarm. "Ugh." he reached out and turned it of. Had it all just been a dream? Probably. Seriously, spirits? Must've been a dream.

"Morning Hiccup!" -or not. Hiccup opened his eyes to see Jack floating above him "Ah!" Hiccup crashed down onto his wooden floor. "Don't do that!" Hiccup looked accusingly at Jack. "Sorry." Jack grinned. "It's not funny." The brunet glared at Jack, loosely crossing his arms. "No. Not funny." Jack smirked, trying to hold in a laugh. Jack burst out laughing, and so did Hiccup.

"Okay, okay, maybe a bit funny." Hiccup stated while pulling a shirt over his head. "Hey, do spirits need to eat?" Hiccup looked up at Jack, who were still laughing a little. "We don't need to. But i still like food," Jack looked down at Hiccup, while he floated above him. "Well, I don't have time to make an amazing breakfast. It'll probably just be some toasted bread." Hiccup said as he pulled on his trousers. Jack just nodded. "I'd still like some of your food." There was an appreciated silence while they walked down the stairs.

"Hey Jack? Do you know if dragons can see you?" Jack stopped. "Hm... I think so." He threw his staff up on his shoulder. "Well, we'll find out now, anyways."

As they reached the kitchen, they encountered Toothless, raiding the fridge for some fish. "Morning Toothless!" Toothless looked up and purred a good morning. Hiccup threw a smile at his black cat-like friend. "Can you see this guy?" Hiccup gestured towards Jack. Toothless suddenly began sneering all of his teeth very visible. "Woah, okay, he can see me," Jack put his free hand in the air, but he didn't actually look frightened. Just shocked. "It's alright Toothless, he's a friend. See?" Hiccup patted Jack on the head, which was a bit awkward, seeing as Jack was taller than Hiccup and hovering above the floor. Toothless didn't seem to get it, as he was still sneering at Jack. Or more likely Jacks staff. "I don't think he likes your staff." Hiccup said, looking up at Jack, with what seemed like a smirk.

Jack put down his staff and Toothless suddenly sat straight up, with a look of curiosity directed at Jack. "Toothless, Jack." Hiccup gestured towards Jack. "Jack, Toothless." He gestured towards Toothless. "Toothless, Jack is going to stay here for... a couple of days. Well until Christmas is over. Which will be about a month, seeing as it's only the first of December." The dragon just nodded and did his awkward smile towards Jack. He returned the smile.

Jack looked around "Hey Hic', where's your dad?" he picked up his staff again, seeing as Toothless didn't see him as an enemy anymore.

Hiccup looked up at Jack. "His job is early in the morning. He's a part of the towns' staff. It's alright, we can talk as much as we want to right now." Hiccup walked over to the fridge and found some milk and poured two glasses.

He took one and gave the other to Jack. "Thanks." the spirit said as he proceeded to drink the milk.

"Hey jack? What kind of spirit are you?" Hiccup asked, while toasting some bread. "I'm Jack Frost, the spirit of frost and cold weather." Jack grinned. "That is why I'm so cold." Hiccup mouthed a little 'oh' with his mouth. "Are there other spirits?" Hiccup asked, seeming pretty interested in this whole 'spirit' thing. "What I know of, there's the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, The Easter Kangaroo and Santa Claus." Hiccup stared a little at Jack, "So even the Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny is real?" He had both brows raised. Jack chuckled. "Anyways, what is your full name, Hic'?" Hiccup took the two bread slices out of the toaster before answering Jack. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." Hiccup said, as he puffed out his chest. Jack grinned at him. "But I prefer Hic'." Hiccup said as a lopsided grin formed on Hiccups face.

They sat in silence for a little while, Hiccup petting Toothless' head now and then, Jack eating his bread. "Oh," Jack suddenly said, as he looked over at Hiccup. "I have an idea." a smirk showed up on the taller teens face. "An idea?" Hiccup looked totally lost. "On how to score that Astrid chick." Jack's smirk turned into a grin. Hiccup could feel the blush creep up on his cheeks.

* * *

"So you've got it?" Jack asked one last time before reaching Hiccups school. Hiccup just nodded. This was a stupid plan.


	3. Will this plan work?

_A/N_

_I'm sorry that chapter two were so short. I really wanted to update. c:_

_So, yay, third chapter._

_I've been writing a lot. I stayed up till 5 o'clock in the morning to write some more. Well, i had a pause where i watched Hijack videos, and anime, but that doesn't count._

_Disclaimer:_

_The characters are not mine, I'm only borrowing them for my lovely imagination. I only own the plot._

_-Tianredis, Time And Relative Dimension In Space!_

Ch. 3: Will this plan work?

Hiccup groaned as he looked up at Jack, who were sitting on top of his table. He really doubted that the plan would work. Seriously, what made Jack think that this would work?

"Ugh..." Jack looked down at Hiccup with a smirk. He was alone in the classroom, with Jack, which meant that there was no danger in talking with him.

"Okay, so let me run this over again," Hiccup started out. Jack still had that arrogant smirk on his face. "You want me to put small stickers into Astrid's locker?" Jack nodded, and Hiccup frowned. "But she won't even know that it's from me." He groaned again. "But she'll be flattered by it," Jack poked Hiccup in the shoulder as he continued "and that'll be one step towards winning her heart." Hiccup looked up at Jack and raised a brow. "Don't look at me lik-"

Jack was interrupted when Astrid slammed the door open, with a big grin on her face.

"Hey Hiccup!" she looked at him, and a concerned look came over her face. "What's wrong, Hiccup? You normally join us in the cafeteria." Astrid walked over to his table. Jack couldn't help but smirk at Hiccup and whisper: "I take that this is Astrid. She's hot." Hiccup instantly began blushing.

Astrid bent down, so she could look Hiccup directly in the eyes. "You don't have a fever, do you? You're all red in the head." Jack couldn't help but form a giant grin on his face. This was just too fun. "N-no, I-I'm fine." Hiccup stuttered, just getting redder in the face. "Well, you don't look fine to me," Astrid's voice was filled with concern. "I am, I really am." Hiccup got sputtered out. Astrid straightened up and leaned over on her right leg. "If you say so." She said and took one last glance at Hiccup before she turned around and walked out.

"Ugh!" Hiccup slammed his head down in his table. "Why do I have to be so stupid?" he asked. Jack didn't answer, as this seemed to be a rhetorical question. He just smirked down at Hiccup and patted him on the shoulder. "It's going to be alright," Jack grinned.

* * *

"Okay, have you got the sticky notes?" Jack asked, as Hiccup just had finished his English lesson, and everyone had walked out of there, leaving only him and Jack. "Yeah, I've got them." Hiccup pulled out a little white block and placed it in front of Jack. "Okay. Now write something." Hiccup leaned back in his stool and crossed his arms loosely. "Like what?" he asked, as he knitted his brows. "Like..." Jack had a serious face on, as he thought "Like 'your hair falls perfectly without you even trying'." Jack grinned, seeming pretty proud of himself. "Jack, that's from a song," Hiccup said as he looked up at jack. "Oh... Yeah. But that doesn't mean you can't use it." The spirit didn't really get it, did he?

"I'll be a total loser if I use lyrics from a song, Jack." Hiccup knitted his brows. "Then how about... something simple. Like..." Jack paused, and a giant grin creeped its way to Jack's face "You are beautiful!" he smiled as Hiccup's face reddened. Why did that seem to be more directed towards Hiccup, than the paper Hiccup was about to write on? "That's way too direct." Hiccup shoved Jack a little as he leaned forward and slammed his head into his table - again.

"Hm... Then how about 'you're cute'?" Jack questioned. "I guess that's alright." Hiccup muttered into the table. "Go on then, write it!" Hiccup straightened up and began writing.

"Okay, the next thing you need to do, is get it into her locker - without her seeing it." This wasn't going to be easy. "How about... You do it, Jack?" Hiccup looked up at Jack as he pouted a little. "No one can see you, anyway, so it'll be fine." Jack thought about it for a second. "Okay, I'll do it." He said as he snatched the little paper out of Hiccup's hand. "Be right back!" he said over his shoulder as he hovered out of the door.

* * *

It had been about ten minutes when Jack came back. He had a proud smile on, and one hand behind his back. What could have taken Jack such a long time? "Argh!" Hiccup's question was answered as his face was covered in something cold. Snow. Oh, Jack was going to pay for this. Hiccup looked up at Jack, accusingly. "You are going to pay for this." Hiccup muttered, but it seemed Jack heard as he replied "Oh yeah? Snowball fight after you've trained with Toothless." Jack smirked down at Hiccup, as he now were floating above Hiccup.

"Did you remember to put the note in her locker?" Hiccup looked up at Jack. Jack looked confused for a second, but then frowned. "Damn. I forgot. So sorry Hic'." Jack said as he hovered out of the room again. "Ugh." Hiccup groaned and pulled out a paper. Might as well draw when he had nothing else to do. Hiccup was a great artist. Many people had told him that. He was mainly very clever and did great in school. He was also the first who tamed a dragon - and a Nightfury at that!

But before that, the dragons had been ravishing the town, taking all their food. At that time, Hiccup had been seen as a total loser. The town were into strength, so that they could protect their city. (They had tried guns, but that didn't work on the dragons). But Hiccup were thin, small and clumsy. Nobody had needed him. Even his dad had been disappointed with Hiccup. But then it all changed when he met Toothless.

Hiccup smiled at the thought of Toothless. He had been the very first to accept him as he was. And it seemed Jack had accepted him, too.

Speak of the devil, Jack came into the classroom with a smirk. "It's done." Hiccup looked up at Jack, and then down at his drawing. "What are you drawing?" Asked Jack and walked over to Hiccup. "Oh, Look that's me!" Jack grinned. Hiccup just smiled sheepishly.


	4. A date with Astrid?

_A/N_

_Hey there! So, I hope chapter 3 were alright. Maybe a bit too fast paced, but it's so hard not to do it that way. I really want to write about Jack and Hiccup's lovin'. _

_I'm still not sure about how I want to finish this story, and to why Hiccup is able to see Jack, but I'll figure that out._

_This is the longest chapter i've written this far. Hope it's enjoyable!_

_Disclaimer:_

_The characters are not mine, I'm only borrowing them for my lovely imagination. I only own the plot._

_-Tianredis, Time And Relative Dimension In Space!_

Ch. 4: A date with Astrid?

The following days, the notes continued coming into Astrids locker. There had been notes such as 'I really like the way you smile.', 'Your eyes are beautiful.' and 'I think that you are smart, funny and nice.' It had now been 2 days with these notes.

Astrid had a suspicion that this was Hiccup's doing. He really seemed to like her, but Astrid wasn't entirely sure if she liked him back. She liked him as a friend, of course, but she had a hard time figuring out if there were anything beyond the point of liking him as a friend.

The last note she got really startled her. 'I like you Astrid. Do you want to go out on a date with me? -Hiccup.' She wasn't startled by the fact that it was Hiccup, she was startled because she actually wanted to go out on a date with him. And because she never thought that Hiccup would come out and say such a thing.

And she was right about that. Hiccup would never come out and ask her on a date. But Jack Frost would.

"You did WHAT?!" Hiccup cried, with a lost expression in his eyes. "I sent her a note asking her to go out on a date with you." Jack smirked at his own cleverness.

"Yeah, i know what you did, but WHY?!" Hiccup was really grateful that most people were in the cafeteria right now. It wouldn't be good if anyone found him shouting out at nothing. They already thought of him as crazy, no need to prove it to them.

"Well," Jack glanced over to the door. "I didn't think you would have the balls to do it, so i did it for you. You should be grateful." Jack looked back at Hiccup, and a smirk showed up on his fine lips.

Hiccup bit his lower lip as he looked up at Jack, concern filling his eyes. "But what if she doesn't like me that way?" Hiccup asked. "I think she does." Jack smirked.

Once again, Hiccup and Jack were interrupted by Astrid, opening the door. "Hiccup!" Astrid smiled. "Why are you always sitting by yourself in the classrooms?" She looked confused, but seemed to drop it, as the smile appeared again.

"H-hi A-Astrid." Stuttered Hiccup. God, this was embarrassing. She was probably here to reject him.

Astrid walked over to Hiccup, and looked at him with a serious face. "I got your note," She stated, as she leaned over on her right leg, just the slightest. Hiccup blushed a deep crimson red, and he could hear Jack snicker, as he placed himself besides Astrid. Hiccup glanced over at Jack, and then back at Astrid. "And I think we should do a picnic date tomorrow, after school." Astrid smiled brightly at Hiccup, who just looked at her, first with confusion, but then the confusion turned into a lopsided grin. "Okay. We can fly up on a mountain. I'll make the food." Hiccup stumbled a little over his words, but he felt relieved. Very relieved. Astrid liked him back! Or, at least, she was giving him a chance.

As Astrid walked out of the room Hiccup heard Jack saying "I said so."

* * *

Hiccup beamed with happiness as Jack walked besides him on his walk home. "Okay," Jack looked over at Hiccup, "So now you've got the date." Hiccup smiled sheepishly as Jack said it. "Now you just need to learn some cool tricks with Toothless, to impress her." Hiccup looked up at Jack. "Piece of cake." He said with a lopsided grin. This was amazing. Hiccup had a date with Astrid! Jack's plan had worked!

"So what kind of food are you planning to make?" Jack asked as they reached the door. "I don't know. Just some sandwiches, I guess."

As they walked into the hall, Hiccup's dad's voice could be heard clearly from the kitchen, sounding quite intimidating. Jack had only seen him once, and he had to admit that that guy was HUGE. Almost as big as North.

"Dad?" Hiccup's voice was small. "My son!" Stoick walked into the hall, over to his son and gave him a bone crushing hug, not noticing Jack at all, of course. "Hi dad," Hiccup said as Stoick let go of him.

"So, what's the occasion? You're not usually home at this time of the day." Hiccup looked up at his dad as he leaned against the kitchen counter, seeming somewhat insecure. "Well, the neighbour city needs my help, and it's probably going to take a few days. I just wanted you to know." Stoick said. "Oh." Hiccup just answered. There was an awkward silence a few minutes, before Stoick broke it. "I'll just go out and pack some stuff for the trip." ... "Okay dad." The giant man slowly walked out of the kitchen.

As he disappeared Jack couldn't help but ask: "Are you always this awkward?" Hiccup just looked up at Jack and shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much." The awkward atmosphere hadn't quite left the room yet, it seemed. "So, I'll just make some food."

* * *

The following afternoon Jack watched Hiccup train with Toothless, but it didn't take long before Jack joined in with them, as he flew swiftly besides them, creating a beautiful dance, as dragon and rider flew in tact with Jack.

After the training Hiccup and his dad had an awkward farewell. It seemed Hiccup's dad didn't enjoy travelling by dragon, as he drove there instead.

As the night neared, Hiccup got more and more restless, really worried about the date with Astrid. "What if it won't work out, and I'll be really awkward," Hiccup paced back and forth in his spacious room "And what if she's going to kiss you?" Jack asked teasingly as Hiccup blushed furiously. "Of course she won't!" Hiccup sat down on his bed as he hid his face in both hands. "I think she would." Jack said and sat down besides Hiccup. "What makes you think that?" Hiccup looked up at jack, with a sad expression, all signs of the previous blush gone. "Well... Look at you!" Jack gestured towards Hiccup, "You're smart, nice, creative and cute!" Hiccup's face reddened a bunch, and he looked down to the floor, "I'm not cute." He muttered. "I beg to differ," Jack smirked down at Hiccup, and straightened him up "Look it's going to be fine." Jack hugged Hiccup tightly. "It's funny," Hiccup muttered into Jack's shoulder, "I've only known you for five days, but it feels like an eternity." Jack just smiled truthfully at Hiccup, "Well, maybe it has been an eternity." ... "Yeah right." Hiccup chuckled lightly. "Thank you, Jack." Hiccup fell down on the bed, and looked up at the ceiling. "Hey Hic'?" Jack looked down at Hiccup, wait, was that a blush Hiccup noticed on Jack's cheeks? Hiccup waited for Jack to continue, "Can i sleep with you tonight? I feel kind of lonely, just sitting here and doing nothing all night." The blush had gotten more noticeable. "Okay Jack." Hiccup smiled up at Jack who returned the gesture.

* * *

Hiccup woke up in the arms of a very cold, but sleeping, Jack Frost the next morning. He blushed at being so close with another person - this wasn't what he was used to. Hiccup laid there as he discussed with himself about what to do. In the end he decided to try and get out of Jacks ice grip, so he could ready himself for school. "Ugh... huh? argh..." Jack turned as Hiccup left the bed, and Hiccup couldn't help but smile at Jack's cutene- You were not about to think that, Hiccup! He thought to himself, as he blushed and quickly left to go to the bathroom.

Jack opened his left eye, just the slightest and smirked as he watched Hiccup walk into the bathroom.

As hiccup walked back into his room, Jack was sitting on his bed stretching and yawning. He kind of reminded Hiccup of a cat.

"So!" Jack swiftly picked up his staff, "Today is the big day." he chuckled "Are you ready to score that Astrid girl?" Hiccup showed his lovely lopsided grin, "Of course!" It seemed he had gotten more confidence by their talk last night.

* * *

After school Hiccup met up with Astrid, basket in hand and Toothless beside him. Astrid showed up with Stormfly. "So, where should we go?" Hiccup asked awkwardly.

Jack had decided to leave the two alone so it would be more private, well for Hiccup at least. Astrid couldn't exactly see him anyway. But here he was, watching them laughing and having a real good time, and he couldn't help but feel a sting of jealousy, probably because he was so lonely.

Hiccup laughed at a joke Astrid had just made and inched a little closer to her. "So how's it going with Stormfly?" He asked and looked over at the mighty beast. "Great." Astrid smiled, and an awkward silence grew between the two as they proceeded to eat some of the food that Hiccup had made.

Jack chuckled slightly at Hiccup's clumsiness as he spilled some of the water down on his shirt. He looked over at Astrid. She really was charming, having this lovely aura surrounding her. Her smile was beautiful, and her eyes too, and her lovely brown hair - Wait, Astrid was blonde, not brunette. Jack had been focusing on Hiccup. Never tell a soul...

"I had a great time, thank you Hiccup." Astrid smiled and stepped a little closer to Hiccup, making him blush. "Me too Jack," Wait, what?! "Erh, no, sorry, I meant Astrid!" She looked confused "Hiccup we don't know anyone by the name Jack." Hiccup took a step back "Who's 'Jack'?" She made a gesture with her hands as she said 'Jack'. "Erh, nobody, just someone from a book." Hiccup raised both his hands, feeling intimidated by the way Astrid looked at him. "Well, whatever." She sounded kind of disappointed. She hopped onto Stormfly and took off. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Hiccup muttered to himself. Darn, why did he have to be so stupid? "Oh, Toothless, please help me." Hiccup pleaded as he looked up at his big friend. Toothless purred and pulled his head under Hiccup's arm "Thanks bud." Hiccup chuckled lightly.

Jack sat on a branch looking down at Hiccup with confusion. What had happened? The mood had been all going, but then Hiccup had said something and everything was ruined. Astrid had looked really sad when she had left, and now Hiccup was all sad. Jack had to ask about this when Hiccup got home.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Asked Jack, like he had no idea. "Well, it was really nice until..." Hiccup stopped and looked over at Jack his cheeks kind of red, "It was nice." Hiccup sighed and leaned over the table hopelessly. "How did it go with you?" He asked down into the table. "Well... I kind of just played with some of the kids in town. You know, starting some snowball fights and stuff." Jack seemed kind of hopeless too.

"How about i make some supper?" Hiccup stood up and walked over to the fridge. "Haven't you just eaten?" Jack asked and followed Hiccup. "Oh... Yeah, i have. Are you hungry?" Jack shook his head.

"Was the date really that bad?" He asked as the two descended the stairs. "You can tell?" Hiccup looked hopelessly over at Jack. "Well, yeah, kind of." Jack chuckled lightly gaining a little smile from Hiccup. "I just, kind of said something i shouldn't have said." He shrugged and blushed a little. It was kind of cute when Hiccup blushed, Jack noticed. Ugh, what was happening to him? He pushed the thoughts aside. That night Jack had a hard time sleeping.


	5. What is this feeling?

_A/N_

_Okay, so Jack's starting to feel something. _

_And I included some Hiccup/Toothless buddying. Which I've kind of missed in the three chapters before chapter four._

_And I'm really sorry this took so long, but I haven't had any internet for... I don't know how long, but I'm writing as much as I can. _

_Disclaimer:_

_The characters are not mine, I'm only borrowing them for my lovely imagination. I only own the plot._

_-Tianredis, Time And Relative Dimension In Space!_

Ch. 5: What is this feeling?

Hiccup awoke the next morning, again in Jack's arms, but just shrugged it off. He was too tired to rise from the glory of his bed, even if it meant that he had to be laying in Jack's arms. Besides Jack was cold, and it reminded Hiccup of home - not like he wasn't home, but it just helped remark the fact that he was at a very cold spot on the globe. And an isolated spot too.

Hiccup just sighed and looked up in the ceiling, enjoying the presence of another body against his own. He didn't feel so lonely now.

Jack awoke with Hiccup in his arms, surprised as the boy hadn't left him yet. He enjoyed the warmth of Hiccup, nuzzled his nose in Hiccup's brown hair and smiled. The boy's hair had an odour of sunshine and snow, a weird but lovely combination. Jack looked down at Hiccup's sleepi- Wait, not sleeping. Wide awake actually. Jack blushed at his former actions and quickly scooped away from Hiccup, resulting in Jack crashing down onto the floor. He heard a lovely giggle from the bed and saw Hiccup looking down at him. "Morning snowflake." Jack just blushed more, which seemed totally out of character for him. Jack quickly got up and fetched his staff.

"Morning," He mumbled. Hiccup chuckled, somehow finding Jack's actions funny. As Jack looked up again he saw a shirtless Hiccup and decided it was time for him to leave the room, anyway. Man, had Jack developed some weird kind of disease by being so close to a human? Jack shrugged and greeted Toothless as he entered the kitchen.

Hiccup frowned as he thought things over. He wasn't in the mood for school today. Or more accurately, he wasn't in the mood for Astrid today.

His bummer yesterday had been bad. Of course, he could have excused himself, or laughed it off, but he didn't. Why hadn't he just done that? He really felt stupid. He really, really felt stupid. And then there was something else he felt. Something he couldn't quite place, but it had something to do with Jack.

"Why the frowny face?" Hiccup fell out of his train of thoughts and looked up at Jack, though still with a frown. Jack suddenly felt very self conscious. Had it something to do with this morning? Oh he still felt so embarrassed. Note to self - Check if they're still sleeping.

"I'm just... Thinking." Hiccup said, paused as he was close to stumbling into Jack. "Astrid?" Jack asked, still a bit unsure. Hiccup just sighed and Jack took that as a yes. "I'm just... I'm just... I could have laughed it off or something like that yesterday, but I didn't." Jack seemed confused. "Laughed what off?" He asked, cocking his head to the side slightly, leaning a little on his staff. "Agh, uh, nothing." Hiccup's face was coloured a bright red and he looked down to the ground. Damn it, why did Hiccup have to look so cute when he did that? Jack shut his eyes and tried to stop his thoughts. Maybe he'd have to talk to someone about this, someone not Hiccup. There was Jamie, but he was... Well, it would take some time to get to him, and he was human, too, so he probably wouldn't know about this 'disease' thing either. Jack had never, in his entire spirit life, or human life (Almost all of his memories was back) felt like this. And it was only when he was with Hiccup. But it was an idea to go see Jamie, though Jack didn't like the thought of leaving Hiccup. Maybe he could go talk to Tooth, seeing as North or The Easter Kangaroo wasn't really an option. He was sure he would get mocked by the Bunny, for one reason or another, and North was kind of looking for him, wanting him to help with the presents. Seriously, why did he have to be so... weird? He had gone and done this by himself (Well, with the elf's and Yeti's help, so not entirely by himself) for decades! And he could very well still do it by himself. He probably just thought Jack needed some discipline, or something weird like that. But maybe Tooth wouldn't know what was going on either, seeing as she was a spirit too, and never had spent much time with a human.

Jack got to the conclusion that he, at least, needed to tell somebody this, somebody not Hiccup. He stopped his train of thoughts, suddenly seeing a hand wave before him "Earth to Jack, anybody there?" Jack blinked a few times "Uh... Hiccup, sorry, just thinking."

"Well, whatever. I have to go to school now," Hiccup sighed, looking a bit grumpy "You going to come?" He asked and readjusted his backpack – When had he picked that up? - and looked at Jack expectantly.

* * *

Hiccup did his best at avoiding Astrid making it all that more awkward when she finally got him. He had hurried out of history class (the one lesson both Astrid and Hiccup had at the same level) but felt a firm grip on his arm. Jack stood a few feet away from Hiccup, snickering as he saw Hiccup's face turn a bright red, oh damn Hiccup was just so adorable!

"Hiccup." Astrid said with a voice as firm as the grip. Hiccup glanced over his shoulder.

"Astrid! Uh, ah, I, uh, need to go to the, uh, bathroom, yeah, I'll be back, uh, in a second." Hiccup stammered out, inwardly scolding himself for being such a bad liar.

"No Hiccup." Astrid stared at him with 'those' eyes. God, was this awkward. If just he hadn't been avoiding her it wouldn't have been as bad. Hiccup slowly turned around, figuring he had no chance to get out of this. Astrid shifted a bit. "I'm sorry about yesterday." She sighed and Hiccup gave her a surprised look. Hadn't seen that coming. "I overreacted, I mean, it was just a small name mistake," she paused and Hiccup raised a brow at her. Jack suddenly, unnoticed, moved closer. "It was just... I was just... I was going to..." She looked down as a blush covered her cheeks making her cuter, if that was even possible. "Well, and then you just kind of destroyed the moment by calling me Jack, like you thought I was a boy or something. I don't know, but it just hurt me." She leaned over on one leg just the slightest, one arm falling and the other arm holding the relaxed arm by the elbow.

Hiccup felt his face drain of all colour, suddenly noticing that Jack was right beside him. Jack just blushed furiously, having no idea why. Hiccup had called Astrid, the girl he had a crush on, by his name. Well, could be anyone by the name Jack, but there was none by the name of Jack here. Jack's stomach was filled with butterflies for some reason or another. Jack really had to talk to someone about this suddenly recognising some of his symptoms, remembering his old human-friends talk about this, though he still couldn't remember what it was, what kind of disease it was. Apparently humans got it, but what worried him was the fact that he was a spirit, he was immortal, he wasn't supposed to get sick.

Hiccup just looked over at the blushing Jack, not knowing why he was so embarrassed by the fact that he had called Astrid Jack. It was no big thing! It was just a little mistake. Hiccup shook his head and scrunched his eyes, trying to not over think.

Astrid looked at Hiccup who was looking at something beside him, not like he was looking out in the distance, but like he was watching a person beside him, or something. People were beginning to fill the halls, but none of them seemed to be within Hiccup's eye-shot. Suddenly he scrunched his eyes and shook his head. She shook her head too and poked Hiccup on the shoulder "Hiccup, what do you think about going out on a date after school today? Or maybe tomorrow?" Hiccup snapped his head over to Astrid "Eh, what? Wait, are YOU asking ME out?" Hiccup's face reddened, and he quickly forgot about his Jack thoughts. Astrid showed him a cheeky grin "I am." She stated.

"After school today?" He showed her a lopsided grin and nodded happily.

* * *

The duo was sitting in the library in a secluded section, Hiccup booming with happiness.

"Can you believe it?" Hiccup asked happily, seemingly having forgotten everything about the fact that Jack knew that Hiccup had said his name in such a romantic moment.

Jack sighed, feeling a jolt of jealousy, "Yeah, it's amazing." He did his best at sounding excited – didn't do well. "Do you have to be such a party-killer?" Hiccup asked with a frown. "Sorry Hic'." Jack looked at Hiccup apologetically. He shifted slightly in his seat pulling at a loose string in his trousers.

"Hiccup, I'm going to be gone for some time today, I have to visit somebody." Said Jack, changing topic. "Oh, where are you going?" Hiccup perked up with curiosity.

"America." Jack said flatly like it was nothing. "America?" Hiccup repeated his mouth slightly agape. "Mh-hm, I'm going to visit Jamie. It's been some time since I've seen him." Hiccup still tried to take in the fact that Jack was going to America. That was pretty far away. "But it won't take too long. I'm pretty sure I'll be back around 10 or 11 tonight,"

Jack paused "and you have a date today anyway so you won't notice that I'm gone." Jack smiled a little at Hiccup.

* * *

As the day went on, and school ended, Jack took off wishing Hiccup luck on his date and Hiccup wishing Jack luck on his fly to America.

Jack loved flying. He was like a feather in the wind. A feather that was able to bring upon it's own wind, making it so much easier to fly wherever it wanted. He closed his eyes and smiled. As he opened his eyes again he looked down to see his own reflection in the water.

He slowly lowered the staff into the water, which turned to ice at the touch. Beautiful. But Jack felt a weird sort of wanting, needing, something else than just the ice.

As Jack arrived in front of Jamie's house he couldn't help but smile. As he flew over to Jamie's bedroom window he saw the boy sitting at his desk doing homework. He tapped on the window to gain the boy's attention. Jamie turned his head and became wide eyed at the sight. He hurried over and opened up the window. "Jack Frost!" He loudly exclaimed. "No other." Jack answered smiling. The boy had grown. It had been... almost a year.

"What are you doing here?" Asked, a confused but excited, Jamie.

"I have... A problem."

"A problem?" Jack set his cold foot down onto Jamie's bedroom floor. "Yeah." Jamie sat down on his bed, gesturing Jack to sit beside him. "You know, it's not everyday you get to advise a spirit." Jack snorted, puffing Jamie lightly.

"So. What's up?" Jack sighed and began, "Well, I think I might have caught some weird disease or something." … "A disease? Okay... Eh, continue." Jamie looked over at Jack worriedly. "It's really weird, but every time I'm close to this person I feel my stomach flutter, and I get kind of clammy, and I want to impress this person. And sometimes I'm really nervous. And I easily get jealous if this person is with somebody not me..." Jack paused, worried about Jamie's reaction. "I know! It's really weird! I remember some of my old friends talk about this, so I thought that, maybe, you would know what it was, too, seeing as you're human." Jamie laughed loudly surprising Jack. Yes, he was young but he knew what love was. "A... disease you say..." He snickered some more before coming to a stop and looking at Jack. "Jack, you're in love." No bushing around the bush. "I'm in... Love?" Jack's face drained of colour making him even whiter, if that was possibly. It suddenly came crushing down on him. He wanted, needed, someone with green eyes, eyes like a forest seeming to never end. Someone with hair brown as the trees in the never-ending forest-eyes. Someone who was clumsy but still tried his best, someone who was a great artist, someone who was super adorable when his cheeks turned crimson red, someone who was super adorable when he was stammering out of nervousness, someone who was able to trust a total stranger enough to let him stay at his house. Someone... Hiccup. Jack was in love with Hiccup. "I'm in love with... Hiccup?" Asked Jack lowly. "Hiccup? You're in love with a hiccup?" Jamie asked, confused. "Oh my god, I'm in love with Hiccup." Jack said again. No, no no no, how could this happen?! He hadn't even known the boy for very long! And Hiccup liked Astrid. Oh man in the moon help him! But it all kind of made sense. The way Jack just wanted to be close to Hiccup, wanted to help him,thought he was adorable, all those small things. In no time Jack had fallen for the lovable boy. "You're in love with a hiccup?" Jamie repeated his question. "No no, his name's Hiccup."

"HIS name? You mean, you're in love with a boy?" Jamie looked weirdly at Jack.

"I apparently am." Jack said sighing deeply, lowering his head into his hands.


End file.
